Dominique's Wrong Choice
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Muggle!AU. Dominique starts dating Lysander. But is she with the right twin? Warning for infidelity.


**Written For:**

 **Quidditch Fanfiction League Competition:** Round 10  
Captain - Write about an affair.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Writing Club  
Character Appreciation - [Dialogue] "You've got the emotional range of a teaspoon."  
Showtime - The Mirror - (word) Triumph

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Charms  
Task #11: Write about twins (Restriction - cannot use Fred & George).

 **Muggle!AU.**

 ** _Warning for infidelity._**

 **Dominique's Wrong Choice**

Lysander looked over at him from his own bed and grinned in triumph. "After our date, Dominique _will_ be mine."

Lorcan swallowed the bile that rose up his throat. "Um, Ly, you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon."

Lysander tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Dominique is sensitive and sweet. She feels things so deeply. I don't think she's your type."

Lysander rolled his eyes. "Any girl is my type. And Dominique will fall under my spell."

Lorcan turned his back on his scheming twin. "And then you'll get bored," he muttered under his breath as he walked out of the room.

X

Lorcan watched it happen. He watched the way his twin flattered Dominique. She truly didn't stand a chance against his charms, although he hoped she was smart enough to not be like all of the other girls that couldn't resist him.

Jealousy ate at him, but he knew he should be used to it by now. Despite the fact that they were identical twins, all of the girls seemed to flock to Lysander. It didn't matter that he only liked to play with them; they always gave in to him. On the other hand, when Lorcan was interested in a girl, he was truly interested, and it wasn't just a passing fancy.

He hoped Dominique would see the twin that truly cared for her, but he guessed his dreams were dashed.

X

There was a knock on the door. Lorcan deposited his book on the table and quickly moved to answer it. His heart raced at who was on the other side. "Hey, Dominique, how are you doing?"

Dominique beamed a big smile at him. "Hi, Lysander."

Before Lorcan could open his mouth and tell her he wasn't her boyfriend, she had her arms wrapped around his neck, and her lips planted on his.

Lorcan's eyes widened. He knew he should push her away, but she tasted like cherries and smelled like apples. Kissing her was everything he dreamed it would be, and he pulled her closer, giving into the feeling of ecstasy as their lips moved against each other in a sensual dance.

When they separated, Dominique blinked owlishly. "Kissing you has never been like that," she breathed.

Lorcan gulped. "Umm…"

Dominique took a step back. "Lorcan?!" she gasped in outrage.

"Hi?" He waved guiltily.

"I thought you were Lysander. What's your excuse for kissing me back?"

Lorcan took a deep breath. It was finally time to tell her the truth. "Dominique, I care about you, and I think we could be something amazing."

She slapped him and glared. "I'm dating Lysander. This kiss _never_ happened!"

Lorcan was forced to agree.

X

Lorcan was surprised to see Dominique sitting on the couch when he walked into the house. It had been almost a month since their kiss. "Hey," he hesitantly murmured.

She narrowed her eyes. "Lorcan?"

He nodded his affirmative. "More careful now, huh?"

Acting as if he didn't reference the kiss, Dominique crossed her arms over her chest. "Lysander was supposed to meet me here for our date. He's late."

Lorcan kept his bitter thoughts to himself and instead, focused on being a good friend and brother. "Did he tell you why?"

Dominique shook her head. "We haven't talked. He just hasn't shown up."

"I'm _sure_ he has a good reason."

Dominique shrugged, her eyes on her lap. "I'm not surprised. This has been happening quite a bit lately."

Lorcan sat in the plush armchair, deciding he had to distract her from her troubled thoughts. "How have your dance classes been going? You have a recital coming up, right?"

Dominique grinned. "Yes, Swan Lake. I'm a bit tired from all of the extra rehearsals, but we are going to be amazing!"

Lorcan stared at her unflinchingly. "Tell me about it."

And Dominique was successfully distracted.

X

Lorcan confronted Lysander about his waning interest. "You should just be honest and break it off."

Lysander gave him a look. "Why are you so interested in my relationship?"

"Maybe there's another guy that truly cares about her, and your being with her is stopping the two of them from getting together."

"Please. No one else is interested in Dominique, and I'm not done having fun with her."

"If we didn't look alike, I wouldn't believe we were related!" Lorcan yelled and ran upstairs to their shared bedroom, making sure to slam the door as hard as possible.

X

Lorcan closed his eyes as he laid on the couch and listened to Dominique rant about what an awful boyfriend Lysander was. She finished with, "Why can't he be more like you!?"

That got him to open his eyes. "If it's so awful, why not just end it?"

Dominique stared at a picture that was on the opposing wall with an unfocused gaze. "I'm not sure. He just makes it so hard to break up with him. I know I should, but something in me just won't let me." She focused back on Lorcan and sat down on the edge of the couch, doing her best to not fall off of it.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Dominique smiled. "We kissed."

"And you told me it never happened."

"Maybe I was wrong to say that," she whispered. She leaned down and claimed his lips for their second kiss.

Once again, Lorcan knew he should push her away, but his body wanted to do something else. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She straddled him, and Lorcan shivered, their bodies completely pressed against each other, as their mouths opened and their tongues dueled for dominance.

He hoped she never stopped kissing him.

X

When Lysander came home that night, Lorcan did his best to act normal despite the fact he made out with Dominique earlier that day. If Lysander noticed anything different about Lorcan's behavior, he didn't say anything.

"So, this weekend is my three month anniversary with Dom, so I need to do something special for her."

"I thought you were losing interest," Lorcan tried, wanting the two of them to break up so badly.

"Not quite yet, but she's been angry lately, and I need to make sure she stays interested in me."

Lorcan's heart sank.

X

Dominique was sitting on his lap. "Lysander tried tonight, but the dinner… it just seemed so fake. Like he was trying to put a band-aid on what's wrong with our relationship."

Lorcan nodded, his fingers dancing under her shirt, rubbing her smooth stomach.

"I thought about you the whole night," she admitted.

Lorcan stared into her eyes. "Then end it with him."

"How about this?" She wound her arms around his neck. "We stop talking and have a little fun."

He groaned when her lips slanted over his. When they kissed, everything felt so perfect. When they were together, everything was rosy and great.

They fell backward on the couch. Her leg pushed in between his legs, and his hold on her tightened. He knew Lysander could come home any minute, but that didn't stop him. Frankly, he hoped Lysander would come home, so everything would be out in the open.

He wasn't that lucky, though. He didn't know what Lysander's plans after dropping Dominique off at her house were, but they obviously didn't include coming home. After almost two hours of kissing and touching—by some miracle, no clothes came off—they were back to sitting next to each other, this time with the television on.

"This can't keep happening," Lorcan finally said.

"It's fun, isn't it?" Dominique asked, grabbing his hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

He looked at her. "It is, but it's not enough for me. I care about you. It's either me or him. You have to choose."

Dominique stood up and left the house. He knew he was taking a risk giving her an ultimatum, but he couldn't continue to be her dirty little secret. It might break him.

X

Two days later, Lysander marched into their shared room. "You are _dead_ to me!" he growled, his hands clenched into fists.

Somehow, Lorcan knew what this was about. It could only be about one thing. "Dominique told you?"

"I can't believe you two had an affair!" 

Lorcan stood up. "I'm sorry we went behind your back, but I can't be sorry that she came forward. For you, she's someone to just pass time with. For me, it's real. I love her."

Lysander grabbed Lorcan's shirt. "Stay out of my life! For good!"

X

Lorcan tried to let her come to him, but he was never one for patience. Less than 24 hours later, he was at her front step, knocking on the door.

Louis was the one to open it. 'Dommie! It's Lorcan or Lysander! Don't know which one!"

Dominique appeared quickly. "Considering Lysander would dream of setting foot here again, hello Lorcan."

He waved shyly. "I know you might need time alone, but I have to try. Will you go out with me Friday night for dinner?" He held his breath.

Dominique grabbed his shirt. "Why wait? I haven't eaten lunch yet. Interested?"

He began breathing easier. "Definitely."

They kissed sweetly.

They walked hand-in-hand down the pebbled pathway to the sidewalk. "So, how angry is Lysander at you?"

"Pretty furious, but he'll get over it as soon as the next pretty girl in a mini skirt flirts with him."

Dominique rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you interested in pretty girls in mini skirts?"

"Nope, there's only one girl for me, and she's had my heart since we were thirteen. I think I'm pretty much a goner by now."

Dominique let go of his hand and wrapped her arm around his back, sliding her hand in his back pocket. "Good answer."

Lorcan, with his heart light, led his new girlfriend to a restaurant for their first official date.

XX

(word count: 1,657)


End file.
